For me it's You
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Roman and Dean have been working on their relationship for three months now it's time to tell Roman's parents. And what about UNCLE Seth is he back in the family picture?


AN: All the those who belong to WWE belong to WWE, those that belong to me belong to me. And I kept to using there ring names to keep down on the confusion.

 ** _For me it's you_**

Roman had just finished putting the dishes away and was finishing in the kitchen. He could hear Jo giggling in the living room where she was watching a movie with Dean. Things in the last three months have been great. Roman told Dean that he loved him too and he wanted to be with him. Dean had promised to take it slow still be there for Jo and him. The best part was that they were now on the same brand now and they got to travel. They shared a hotel room and a car and even locker rooms. Roman turned the dishwasher on and went into the hall and there he saw his family rolling around on the floor. Dean was tickling Jo as she was laughing and trying to get away.

"Dad stop I give, you win." Jo said

"Your darn right I win. I love you Jo." Dean said as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you too. I am glad that you and Daddy made up I hated seeing you both so unhappy." Jo said as Dean kissed her head. Roman walked in and sled in behind the two and wrapped his arms around the both.

"So am I." Roman said as he kissed Jo's head and Dean's neck.

"Daddy do I have to go with Uncle Seth today?" Jo asked as she turned to look at her dad's.

"Yes, baby you do so your father and I can talk to your grandparents." Dean said

"Your dad's right I need to talk to them and us as a couple need to tell them. And I don't want to do it with you present just in case they can't handle it all. But I promise when Uncle Seth brings you home you, me and Dad we're going to eat dinner and then get ready for the trip." Roman said as the door bell sounded.

"I'll get it." Jo said as she ran and looked out the window and see her uncle, she opened the door and let him in.

"Uncle Seth." Jo said as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?" Seth asked

"Great it's good having Daddy and Dad together." Jo said

"So am I kiddo, so am I. It's been a long time coming." Seth said as Roman got up and held his hand out for Dean. Once Dean was up Roman pulled him close to him.

"Ok so we'll be back no later than 5 unless you call." Seth said

"Yeah that sounds about right. You be good baby." Roman said as Jo hugged her father and then turned to her dad. Seth took her hand and they were gone. Dean walked up behind Roman and wrapped his arms around him and held him. He could feel how tense he was knowing that they were about to come out to his parents. Roman turned around in Dean's arms and pulled him close and kissed him with great passion. Roman backed them up so that Dean was against the wall trapping him there. Roman reached down and grabbed Dean's ass as Dean wrapped his leg around his waist. Roman held him up as Roman placed him on the back of the couch all still in the lip lock.

"Oh Ro…god…" Dean said as the doorbell rang. Roman laid his head on Dean as he cursed.

"Fuck. Just remember I love you baby boy no matter what, it's, you me and Jo." Roman said

"I know I love you too. Let's do this." Dean said as Roman walked to the door and opened it to find his parents. He hasn't talked to them since they told him to quit. This whole meeting was only because Dean asked him to mend the bridge with his parents.

"Mom, Dad come in." Roman said as they saw Dean standing there.

"Dean, I am so glad that Roman hasn't pushed you away as well." Sika said

"You know he did push me away but there was something greater at work trying to push us together." Dean said

"I am glad you are here Dean, Jo adores you and I know my son loves you." Maria said

"So where is our granddaughter?" Sika asked

"She's out with her Uncle Seth." Dean said

"Yeah she wanted to be here but there were a few things that we needed to talk about first." Roman said

"Come on in the kitchen and we'll get some coffee." Dean said as he started into the kitchen. Roman watched as Dean got the coffee cups and started the coffee maker.

Roman went over to the plate on the counter and placed it on the table and sat down waiting on Dean to come sit next to him.

"So, Dean you said that Roman here did push you away what happened?" Sika asked

"Well after Gia died, I was here day in and day out helping anyway I could." Dean said

"God knows I didn't want anyone here. But he stuck around till I yelled and told home to get out and never come back that he wasn't family. Seeing that look on his face when I said that I knew I hurt him and it hurt me to know I did that." Roman said

"Yes, but you wouldn't have told me to leave and never come back if I hadn't done what I did." Dean said

"What did you do?" Maria asked as Dean finished pouring the coffee and placing it on the table in front of everyone. Roman watched as Dean took his place standing right behind him. Roman felt Dean lay his hand on his shoulder to give him the courage to continue.

"He kissed me, and I was still not in a good place so I punched him telling him to get out and never to come back that he wasn't family." Roman said

"So, I did just that I stayed in Vegas and my friend for those three months was a bottle of Jack, not my most shining moments." Dean said

"So, what about now?" Sika asked

"Well it was crazy for the next three months, after talking to Jo one night she told me that she missed Dean and I admitted that I did too. She then proceeded to tell me that she knew that I loved Dean the way I loved Gia." Roman said

"Do you?" Maria asked

"Yes, mom I do. You know after Gia died I had dreamt about her a lot and every time she would tell me that I screwed up. She told me repeatedly that I was her soul mate but that she wasn't mine. That I kicked my soul mate out of my life." Roman said

"So, what happened to change to what we see now?" Sika asked

"WrestleMania, I had an interview and needed someone to keep an eye on Jo so I went to Seth, what I didn't realized was he was sharing a room with Dean." Roman said

"I never really told Seth what happened but just with a look he knew that I needed some time with Jo so he left and when she turned around there I stood. I picked her up and I held her as she cried telling me she loved me and we both ended up falling asleep." Dean said

"When I came back to get Jo, Seth and I talked and I admitted to him that I was in love with Dean. Well Jo came out and said she wanted to get something to eat with Uncle Seth while we talked. The two of them left and when I turned there was Dean standing there with tears. I walked to him and pulled him into a hug and kissed him, told him that I loved him and I was sorry." Roman said

"So, you two are together now?" Maria asked

"Yes mom, we are and were happy." Roman said as he reached back and placed his hand on top of Dean's.

"Good I am glad to see that you and Jo are going to be ok. Dean welcome to the family." Sika said

"Yes, I must say it's about time you two quite dancing around your feelings." Maria said

"So, you two are ok with this?" Roman asked as Maria stood and hugged Dean and then she hugged her son.

"I have always known that you and Dean were meant to be together." Maria said

"Same here I have seen it from day one. Just promise to always be there for one another and keep our granddaughter safe." Sika said

"She and Roman are my life, my family, I will always put them first." Dean said

"So, does that mean that there is going to be a wedding in the future?" Maria asked, Roman looked back to Dean and smiled he had thought about it but knew that Dean really hated the whole marriage thing. A Ring and piece of paper were not needed to know that they belong together.

"We haven't talked about, everything is still new to us. Plus, we don't want to rush it." Dean said

"We love each other and right now we don't need rings or a piece of paper." Roman said with a weak smile. "When and if we decide you two will be one of the first few to know I promise."

Roman brought Dean around to wrap his arm around his waist holding him close.

"Sounds fair enough. What about the rest of the family?" Sika asked

"We'll talk to Jimmy and Jey but other than that it's you two." Roman said

"And Seth, we can't forget him, he's been a life saver." Dean said

"Yes, he has." Roman said as the front door opened and there stood Seth and Jo.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Jo said as she hugged them both. Roman looked at the clock and seen it was a little after five.

"Sorry, I thought it was clear." Seth said

"No, it's cool were done. So, Seth how have you been?" Maria asked

"I have been good, it's great to see you both again." Seth said

"So, Jo were good for Uncle Seth?" Dean asked as the little girl hugged him. Roman watched as Dean held their little girl kissing her head as she giggled.

"Yes, Dad I was good. Can Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Seth join us for dinner?" Jo asked Dean looked over to Roman and smiled, Roman knew that it was over the minute she asked Dean had a hard time saying no to her, and he had a hard time saying no to Dean.

"Sure, we can have a family dinner." Roman said as Seth tensed up a bit, sure after everything that had happened he had been there for him and Dean. They had yet to tell him that he was family once again.

"How about you and I go freshen up, while grandpa does so down here. And your fathers and Uncle Seth talk." Maria said as Dean put her down and went to Seth he got down to her level. As she wrapped her arms around him he did the same.

"Remember Uncle Seth they trust you enough to keep an eye on me, so they must love and care for you too." Jo whispered as she took off with her grandparents and went upstairs.

Roman stood up out of his chair and went to Dean and wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close. Seth stood back up thinking about everything that Jo had told him over the last few hours.

"Seth, I know that we haven't really talked about it too much but, you know we trust you right?" Roman asked

"Yeah, I know if you didn't then you wouldn't let me alone with Jo, let alone let her call me Uncle Seth again." Seth said as Dean took a step toward Seth and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"When I was at my worst and was thinking about quitting, you never even asked me why. When Roman showed up to ask you to keep an eye on Jo you knew I was there but never let on. You gave me time with her without asking, I never said Thank you, so Thanks bro." Dean said as Seth smiled at the nickname he'd thought he'd never hear again.

"Your welcome." Seth said as Roman then stood up and smiled.

"You and I have been working on our friendship for the last year, you were there to have my back as I was to have yours. But Since Gia died you have been there for me to talk to and confide in when I was messed up about Dean. Thank you, Bro.," Roman said as he pulled Seth into a hug as Dean wrapped his arms around them both. The three men stood there hugging not realizing that they were being watched. Jo stood next to her grandparents and all she could do was smile that her family was put back together.

"Dad, Daddy, Uncle Seth were ready." Jo said as the three pulled apart and smiled at being caught.

"Well looks like we are ready to eat. So, Mom, Dad are you ok with riding with Seth and we'll meet you at the restaurant?" Roman asked

"Yeah no problem." Sika said

"So where are we eating?" Seth asked

"Our Place." Dean said as Seth smiled he knows he's not been there since the shield broke up he hadn't felt right going back there without his brothers. But now things are back to normal so yes, he couldn't wait.

"Ok." Seth said at they all got in the cars and took off. Dean turned the radio on a song played out on that Roman knew that was meant for him and Dean.

Everybody has a gift that's given to them

When they come into this life

Something they can do better than others

And never really have to try

For the longest time I didn't know what I was born to do

But the moment that I took you in my arms

And held you close to me, I knew.

For me it's you

Just comes naturally

Nobody in the whole wide world

Can love you as good as me

I don't know why

But it's so easy to do

Guess the Lord has a way of blessing us all

And for me it's you.

Some can take a brush

And make colors and canvas a work of art

While some can swing a bat

And knock a little white ball clear out of the park

And I can't help but notice when one does what they do best

They give it all they've got and love it

With all of their heart and nothing less.

For me it's you

It just comes naturally

Nobody in the whole wide world

Can love you good as me

I don't know why

It's so easy to do

Guess the Lord has a way of blessing us all

And for me it's you.

Guess the Lord has a way of blessing us all

And for me it's you...


End file.
